


Alois in a Demon Sandwich

by BoochanChurri



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoochanChurri/pseuds/BoochanChurri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't want to see that Bitch Butterfly with two Demons at his feet?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alois in a Demon Sandwich

"Good Night, Bocchan." Sebastian closed his door behind him. A slight smirk appeared on his face. He knew he was gonna visit the Trancy Demon and his Butterfly.

The Demon went downstairs. Put on his coat and top hat. Carefully not to wake up the servants. It was snowing. He quickly snuck out of the Manor. Running trough the cold streets of London just to get to his lovers. The Spider and the Butterfly. No, he wasn't a burden. He was a lover. He cared more about the Trancy than the Phantomhive.

He loved those two more than everything He could see his own breath. The clock on Big Ben stroke Midnight when Sebastian was in front of the gates of the Trancy Manor. He gently opened it and hurried to the front entrance. He passed near the stables. The horses were sleeping.

He opened the door and went inside. The servants sleeping. But the Trancy and his butler no. There were loud moans coming from the Trancy's bedroom.

He was little jelly. But he was pretending to be mad. He ran upstairs. Opened the door of his lovers' bedroom. He was pretending to be shocked. He was about to let his tears but in that very moment Claude stopped whatever he was doing (to Alois) and looked at the clown. "Stop whining and get your ass here! Our Highness needs to be pleased!"

A smirk appeared on the Demon's face. He closed the door gently and hurried to the bed. Sat on the bed tilting his head back. Purred on Alois' ear. "I need to be pleased too, Your Highness."

"You will." The little apprentice sat on the bed. Claude kissed his Crow. Alois had a jelly expression "Oh come on~" Sebastian stroked the blonde boy's crotch. Trancy's lips let go of a slight moan. "Strip for me. It's an order." The Trancy smirked.

Both of the Butlers knew their choice. Both got up from the bed and started stripping in the most sensual way they could. Started dancing in sync. {Careless Whisper - George Michael XD} Taking of their tail coats. The coats sliding down their bodies. Almost flying with the wind. A Demonic kiss. Alois, you jelly?~ The Crow unbuttoned the Spider's vest and the same the Spider to the Crow. Starring in their eyes. Spider and Crow. They took them off. Another Demonic. The shirts are torn sliding down. The two Demons' chest. Perfection. Those shoulders.

The started posing in front of the little not so innocent boy. That same boy starring at those naughty Demons so lustfully. Love and lust together accompanied by two Hell Hot Demons fro Alois was a dream coming true.

Those Demon hands on the other's butt. Those two having another Demonic. The Crow undid the Spider's belt and the Spider to him. Unbutton. {Sex bomb-Tom Jones XD} Sliding their trousers in the most sensual way.

Those two Demon now left only in underwear The Butterfly smirk. "Now its your turn, Your Highness~" The Demons said with an evil smirk. "Ehhh what do you mean?" The boys was starring at them slightly scared.

The Demons were at their limit. Starting to torn the little boy's clothes with an evil grin. First the vest, then the shirt and then the booty shorts. They slowly took off the Trancy's underwear revealing his rock hard erection.

Demons lick their lips. Both of them wants to get it. They slowly lean in (to suck it) and bump their heads. "Mine!" The Demons shout. "No, mine!" While those two trying to find out who's Alois' member is (arguing about a dick), Alois slid his hands down the Demons' underwear and caught their members.

A Demonic moan. The most beautiful thing the Angels will ever hear. "Stop.." He looked down. "We are sorry… really!" They hugged Alois. He hugged back of course. A Demonic kiss with the Trancy boy. It was long. The Demons couldn't get enough of that pretty boy.

Alois slid down the Demon boxers. Two naked Demons with a little innocent boy. What will they do now? The little blonde boy took the Demon members and rubbed them taking their heads in his little mouth. Looking at the Demons so innocently. Those same Demons looking at him so lustfully.

The Demons titled their heads back. The boy couldn't take both in his little mouth. Claude took his member and went on the other side facing Sebastian.

Widened the blonde boy's butt. Licking his hole. Sebastian started squirming. Alois was in a very uncomfortable situation.

Both of the Ukes moaning. Claudy smirking. And that Claude was the ultimate Seme who wanted to fuck Alois senseless So he stopped licking and inserted his index finger in Alois' butt.

Alois moaned but continued to suck Sebastian's member. Sebastian moaned. Alois took it whole in his little mouth. Sebastian was really enjoying it.

Claude was teasing Alois with his finger but it was time to use the real thing. His hands on Alois' butt. His member teasing before sliding in. So now they are connected.

The Demon thrusted, the Butterfly sucked. And who was near to climax? Sebastian. A Demon moaning. The most beautiful thing Angels will hear. And there that was. A Demonic cum in little boy's mouth. But not only that Demon. But the Spider too. Hot cum in the little boy's butt. Were they the only ones? Of course not. The little boy blushing moaned and came on the bed.

The tongue battle had began. How many times did they make out? Well about one thousand infinite times. Not too much. Let's change positions.

Butterfly tied up to the bed. Two hot Demons licking again. The Blonde boy's moans. A Spider and a Raven toying with that Butterfly. Sucking his pink buds. Two Demons sharing a worthy soul. They went down and the boy started squirming. Innocent moans. Who was more skilled with his wet muscle? Of course, Claudy. Sebby was jelly. But he did his best.

This boy be cummin' too fast. Tch. Those experienced Demons. Yes. Yes, they were licking his little cock like ice-cream. A Demonic kiss. Two Demons making out and the little boy just watching. He felt bad.

**To Be Continued~**


End file.
